The present invention pertains, in a general way, to the technological sector of equipments for drying and storing agricultural products, such as vertical or horizontal drying silo, and refers, more specifically, to a new conception of aerator, made-up by a modular structure, preferably metallic, which integrates the blowers to the silo's aeration caves, the mentioned aerator not requiring the execution of specific and prior civil construction work for its installation, what eases and simplifies the procedures needed for its actual installation, decreases the time used for the same, as well as the associated costs.
The storage and maintenance of agricultural products comprises a multiplicity of grains of the most different cultures, implies in decreasing the humidity and the temperature of the grains mass for the storage, in order to avoid the appearance of a series of pathogenic organisms that develop in humid environments and that could contaminate and even compromise the entire load of grains.
The state of art of this technological sector is made-up by storage and drying silos with aeration systems to obtain the drying, cooling, and conservation of grains. These aeration systems involve feeding ducts positioned on the silo's floor, which execute the air transport, from external chambers of decompression up to central distribution caves.
In particular, is mentioned the PI 0403091-5, “Direct integrated aeration system applicable in vertical and/or horizontal silos”, title belonging to the same depositor of the present request, which refers to a system with feeding ducts with built-in fans, which integrate external structures of air captation, with gravitational shutters with the internal caves of aeration, besides integrating as well the mentioned captation structures with aeration grids positioned on the silo's floor through ducts containing inlaid fans. This system also foresees the integration of aeration caves with the grains unloading tunnel, in order to capture air in the same, and distributing it on the grains mass.